1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact connection adapter for producing an intermittent electrical contact between a first plug, particularly a standard terminal plug of a cardiac pacemaker electrode, and at least one second plug, particularly a typical laboratory plug for intermittent connection of the electrode to a stimulus threshold analyzer.
2. Background Art
The background of the present invention is the procedure during implantation of a cardiac pacemaker, defibrillator, or similar cardiological device, whose electrophysiological stimulation pulses are delivered by appropriate electrodes positioned in or on the heart. During the implantation procedure, the electrodes are typically advanced in a controlled way via the vascular system of the patient with the aid of a mandrel inserted into the electrode. This mandrel runs coaxially through the proximal terminal plug of the electrode. This plug is typically a plug standardized for medical application, designated IS-1/IS-4/DF-1, etc., for example, which may be implemented as unipolar or bipolar.
After an electrode is seated, its seat and stimulation pulse delivery behavior must be analyzed, for which a stimulus threshold analyzer is responsible. This device simulates the cardiac pacemaker otherwise coupled via the electrode terminal plug and must be electrically connected to the electrode plug for this purpose. However, this may not be performed by simply plugging the plug into the device, since the electrode plug must be kept sterile, and, in addition, the mandrel is not to be pulled out of the electrode yet for the present test, since repositioning of the electrode with the aid of the control mandrel may possibly be necessary. Since the mandrel end is guided through the plug, the plug may not be inserted into a device socket in any case.
DE 198 10 262 A1 (=U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,067 B1) discloses a test cable assembly, in which, on a cardboard-like support, a terminal pole of the electrode plug may be fixed on a clamp terminal attached to the support. The second pole, typically an electrode terminal ring, is contacted via an alligator clip, which simultaneously produces a further mechanical connection between the paperboard-like support and the electrode plug. Clamp terminal and alligator clip are electrically connected via thin litz wires, which may be plugged into a fitting socket of the test unit via a corresponding plug device.
This previously known achievement of the object has a provisional character, and, in addition, multiple steps are necessary for the production of the adapter, namely cutting the paperboard support to length and wiring and attaching the terminal clamp and alligator clip. Handling this test adapter is cumbersome and the contact provided, particularly to the alligator clip, is in need of improvement in its reliability.